AntiHero inc
by Tristar
Summary: Lots of OC's. Can a group of antihero's save the world? Can they get along? references to Dr. Who, Kamen Rider incarnation, Bleach, Full metal Alchemist and Shaman King. Rated T for strong Violence and mild language.
1. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of elements in this story thankfully most of the characters are mine! MWHAHAHAHA**

**Ancient Greece, Oracle of Delphi.**

A man walked up the long stairs toward the Oracle of Delphi. He wore white robes with a sash of purple draped over his shoulders. Holding this sash in place were three golden buckles denoting his family, the Greymore's, his position as a member of the Senate and finally his rank in the Athenian armies. The seal of the Greymore's was a triplicate flower. On his feet he wore golden-laced sandals. His face was that of a man aged with wisdom.

He pushed open the doors and as he did so the young priestesses of the temple scattered to and fro. "Oh, Great Oracle of Delphi! Priestess of Apollo, grant me a prophecy."

The Oracle herself appeared in the main chamber. "Be gone, Julius Tibirus Greymore, for the prophecy you seek will be a curse to your clan!"

"Great Oracle, you have spoken my name yet I have not brought it forth!" He bowed and tossed a sack to the floor at her feet, which shattered open revealing many golden coins.

"Keep your gold trinkets, Greymore, and return to your infant daughter and your warrior son! For tonight will be the last you see of either!" The oracle yelled at him.

Greymore went down to his knees. "Tell me, Oracle. Why must it be the last?"

"Julius! Hades has cursed and blessed thee! He had blessed thee by giving you the flower blooming three! And Cursed thee with the knowledge to control it! One day your clan will be reduced to three! One cursed to live a life immortal, One Cursed with sins burned on his right hand! And the third cursed with lust of power and hate unbound!"

"Oracle ,will this come to pass in my lifetime!"

"NO, JULIUS! YOUR LIFE ENDS SOON!" The Oracle's voice echoed with power but, softened upon seeing Greymore down on his knees. "Fear not, for your clan will do many goods for this realm. Indeed they shall have the help. I shall now bring forth the prophecy of the blood red gladiator…The one who will join you descendents" The Oracle's eyes which had been white before rolled backwards and took an ethereal glow and in an ethereal voice she spoke:

_A gladiator with hair red as blood shall be cast out of his place._

_Defeated he shall be drawn into a machine that has made many journey's near and far_

_A lord shall cast him into the stream of ages_

_He shall awash on the shores of another age and do battle with beasts that were once men_

_From them he shall have lose one of his mighty weapons_

_In its place he shall take their armor and use it as his own_

_One he shall keep and the other two he shall hide_

_From his age destroyed he will bring forth a steed that shall also be his wolf_

_His heart black as night shall come to know warmth_

_As his heart becomes warm he shall gather allies five_

_Two of your clan both cursed one of immortality_

_The other a sin stained hand_

_Third he shall bring unto him a young one burdened with power_

_Fourth shall be a crusader holy_

_His final ally that shall stand with him though not his last will be the one to warm his heart though she shall die in his arms_

_Yet he may gather many more allies, these five shall be his core and he their savoir_

_Though he shall bear the mark of the beast but, it shall be to mock the beast…_

The ethereal voice of the Oracle died away leaving the Oracle with a kind smile as she placed her palm of her hand on Julius's head. "Now go, Greymore, and fear not for one day your clan will be cleansed of its blood stained sins."

Julius stood gripping his Gladius sword and did not look the Oracle in the eye. "Yes, I may be older in years, Oracle, but you are truly the one blessed in wisdom." With those parting words, Julius Tiberius Greymore left the temple of Delphi.

"Scribes, to me!" Scribes of the Oracle came to her. "Yes, I have not told him all but, it is enough to place him at ease. Now, quill to paper and write as I say…" And once more the Oracle began a Prophecy.

* * *

Thank ZK Chromedragozoid for beta read and edits! This story takes place in the same universe.


	2. Reploid Rider

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of elements. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! BWHAHAHAHA**

**Time Stream, Inside the Tardis.**

His energy restored he heard a faint hum, like that of a heartbeat if only in rhythm. "What have you brought inside you now, old friend! You know we are in far too much of a rush to pick up hitchhikers let alone a capsule!" He listened, waiting for a second voice but, it never came. "I do believe I should get rid of it, old friend!" He didn't like hearing those words so he began to pound on his prison in a rage. "Something is in there!"

The sound of buzzing echoed into the capsule. The energy field dropped and as it did he fell out. He was clad in a black suit of armor that was trimmed in white. He wore a pair armored boots and armored chest plate. The chest plate had twin crimson spheres imbedded within it. On his shoulders he wore guards that bore an 'L' on the right one and a 'Z' on the left. Protruding from his helm was a long blood red ponytail. Opening his eyes he looked up at his would be captor.

His current captor was in long flowing robes decorated in gold lining. The top of his head was bald as though he was a monk of some sort. "He looks to be some kind of robot," his captor said as he looked at him, perplexed.

"OF COURSE I AM SOME KIND OF ROBOT!" yelled the armor clad warrior as he stood up. "I'M A REPLOID! WITH A HIGHLY ADVANCED CYBERNETIC BRAIN!"

"Reploid…reploid…" The man stood scratching his chin thinking. In his hand was strange device that looked something like a screwdriver. "Where have a heard that before?" he scratched his chin. Then, he shouted as he finally remembered, "EUREKA!" An Advanced for of robotic intelligence much like K-9 Robotic hounds we use on Galifre!"

"Did you just compare me…to a dog?" the Reploid asked.

"Yes, now I remember. In one of Earth's possible futures, highly advanced robots were developed but, at a cost…" His captor began to ramble on and on.

"He compared me to a dog…."

"At that point Cain Labs began the development of military model robots…"

"He compared me TO A DOG!"

"Not long after that there was virus outbreak to coincide with the descent of space Colony Eurasia."

"YOU COMPARED ME TO A DOG! THAT'S IT!" The armor clad warrior lunged for his captor. He stopped his rambling and ran to the other side of a control panel.

"Now, now, no need to lose you temper!"

"YOU COMPARED ME TO A DOG!" Once again the warrior lunged at him.

The captor quickly made his way to the other side of panel. "Let's make introductions. I'm The Druid."

"I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU WERE POPE JOHN PAUL THE SECOND!" again the warrior leapt for him.

The Druid once again made his way around the panel. "Good ol' John Paul. Good man he was."

"SHUT UP and DIE!"

"Before that, mind answering a single tiny little question?" The warrior leaped toward the Druid who managed to once again avoid him. "I'll take that as a no…"

"OH, I'll answer!" He chased the Druid around in circles which was quiet humorous to see. "YOU JUST WON'T LIVE THAT LONG!"

"What's you name?" He leapt over some railing, narrowly dodging getting tackled.

The warrior leaped over the railing. "Lement!" For the next five minutes, the Reploid named Lement chased The Druid through the Tardis. During the chase they somehow pulled off the six doors gag. Druid went through the first door on the right followed by Lement. The Druid popped right out the last door on the right but, Lement came out the first door on the left leaving them on opposite ends of the hall. Lement growled when he saw this and ran down the hall. Druid seeing him coming went back in the door, closing it behind him. Lement followed, opening and slamming the door. They both came out of the center left door and somehow Druid had ended up chasing Lement. Lement ran through the center right door followed closely by The Druid. The top left door burst open and Lement was pushing Druid in a wheel barrel into the top right door. They both came out the bottom right and left doors respectively smashing into each other.

Druid, seeing the growling face of Lement, ran once again into the top right door. Lement followed. What happened next was just plain strange. Lement came out of the bottom left door in a marching band outfit leading a core of five hundred band marchers including flag twirlers. The entire right wall came open and left and his marching band went right in. The band was soon followed by a parade float with The Druid dressed in a flowing red dress made of roses and he was blowing kisses at nonexistent crowd. Thanking them for crowning him Miss Rose Parade. As the float went the wall returned and they both came out of center right door and panted. "Oh, my hearts!"

"OK, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Lement panted heavily.

"Sight gag…" The Druid smiled. "Truce?" The Druid offered his hand. Lement growled. "Not till I rip out your vocal chords!"

Thus the chase began anew and two of them ended up chasing each other around the control panel of Tardis again. Lement grabbed The Druid who pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pressed a button. Lement grabbed onto the device before falling limp onto the floor. He had a death grip on the device. The Druid tried to remove the device from Lement's hand. "EVEN UNCONSIOUS HE TORMENTS ME!"

The Druid struggled to free the device before giving up. "Fine, keep it. I'll just get a new one." The Druid worked the controls of his Tardis.

"You're a pest, you know that?" The doors of the Tardis opened. The Riggors of the space time continuum were awash outside.

The Druid picked up Lement and put him back inside his capsule. "Let somebody else deal with you!" The containment field around the capsule came online. The druid walked over to the controls of the Tardis and pressed a button. Suddenly the rigors of the time stream ripped the capsule out of its resting place and pulled it out. Had The Druid not been holding on for dear life the stream of time would have yanked him out as well.

Suddenly, The Druid shivered. "Why do I feel like I've let a beast loose on some unsuspecting fools…?" He then shrugged, "Oh, well. Not my problem anymore."

* * *

**Earth, Chain of Islands known as Spira Republic, near present day.**

"I told you not make that stop in Kilka but no, you wanted to flirt!" a young man with short blonde hair yelled at his companion. On the young man's back was tattoo of in the shape of a vulture. "Now look what happened!"

Standing beside the young man was older gentlemen with the tattoo of a boar on his back. He looked much older. He was possibly in his late thirties while his young companion looked to be in his early to late teens. "What can I say?"

"NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN SAY! THE TRAIN IS SCRAP AND MOST OF THE CARGO IS DESTROYED!"

"Hey, the Gears are intact…."

"OH, THE GEARS! OH, THE GEARS ARE INTACT! WELL THAT'S LOVELY! HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE DELIVER THEM TO THE BOSS!?"

"Uh…"

"MY POINT EXACTLY" He grumbled as he kicked the very thing that had caused all the destruction. It was a capsule. "IF THIS THING HADNT CRASHED INTO US, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM!"

"I thought the boss was planning on using the Gears to, you know, conquer the world or something…"

His young partner glared at him. "If you had said that in public I would have strangled you!"

Suddenly the capsule erupted with steam and came open. Lement pulled himself out. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL…!"

"EH, MISTER ROBOTO!"the young man with blonde hair yelled.

Lement turned to face the two new people. "Did you just call me 'Mr. Roboto'?" Lement glared as he climbed out. "Oh, it's on…"

"You're gonna pay for smashing our train, you hear me!" the young man yelled.

"Lenny, you think it's a good idea to tick him off?"

"He's just a robot, Fred, and robots can be taken apart!"

"Take me apart." Lement's right arm began to glow as it shifted into a buster. "TAKE ME APART!" He aimed at them and fired his buster sending a sphere of plasma energy rocketing toward them. The two dodged the blast and began to change. "This is new…"

The two men's skin turned into pale grey as armor formed on each of them. Lenny took to the sky, his arms having become wings and his fingers having become talons with razor sharp ends. Fred on the other hand became more muscular as his entire body became covered in thick armor. A pair of tusks appeared on his face. "TIME TO PICK YOU APART!" Lenny yelled, now in his Orphenoch form that was similar to a vulture.

"Hope, you don't mind if we gore you!" Lenny, the Vulture Orphenoch, squawked.

"A bird brain and a bulging pig. I wonder what you two would taste like Rotisserie style!" Lement fired a blast at Lenny who easily dodged and swooped down. His sharp talons dug into his buster, damaging it. Lement, with his free hand, grabbed the saber mounted on his right hip and ignited the crimson blade. Swinging it, he forced Lenny off. As Lenny let go, Fred, the Boar Orphenoch, charged Lement into the side of the cargo car, smashing Lement's buster farther. Lement screamed as a substance that looked like blood exploded from his mouth. Swinging his saber, he sliced Fred's arm off who then backed off screaming bloody murder as he held the stump of his shoulder. "AN ARM FOR AN ARM!"

Lement looked at his now limp right arm and watched out of the corner of his eye as Fred's severed arm burst into blue flames before it disintegrated. "My arm…" Fred groaned as he stepped out of the train car. Lement smirked "Look on the bright side, at least my sabers cauterize the wounds while they make them.!"

Lenny saw his partner holding the stub of his shoulder. "You took his fraggin arm off!"

"Yeah, bird brain!" Lement said as he leapt off the train car. His right arm was limply hanging at his side. "And you and your buddy took mine offline!"

"You'll pay for that. " Lenny swooped down and picked Lement up in his talons and took him high into the air.

"Let me down, bird brain!"

"With pleasure!" Lenny released Lement who plummeted toward the ground.

"This is gonna hurt…" Lement smashed into the ground and groaned as he tried to get up. As he tried to get up his entire body ached. Suddenly, a metal case slid down into the crater shaped hole.

Lenny spotted this from above. "THE GEARS!" Lenny swooped downward in suicide dive.

Lement, not hearing him, opened the case, hoping for something that could help him. To his surprise he found three cell phones, each with a Greek letter above them. The Greek letters were Sigma, Epsilon, and finally Gamma. "Cell phones?" Lement said in bewilderment. The cell phones in question were embedded inside black foam lining within the case. On the underside of the cover were three matching metal belts with slots that appeared to fit the phones.

"Don't you touch them!" Lenny squalled as he came down at blinding speed.

Fred made his way to the edge of the crater to see what his partner had been screaming about. To his horror, Lement had picked up the Cell phone marked Sigma. Suddenly, a computer voice spoke from the phone. "Scanning…complete, please enter three digit activation code. " Lement blinked and saw three sets of numbers printed below each of the cell phones with the exception of the Sigma phone which he had picked up. Written where it had been were three numbers. He grabbed one of the belts and wrapped it around his wasit.

Lenny was only three feet away from Lement, ready to rip Lement's head off. Lement Dialed in three numbers and those numbers were 666 and then he pressed OK. "Standby…" The cell phone stated. Suddenly time around Lement seemed to freeze. A lone figure walked up the hole and looked at Lement who found himself not frozen.

The figure was clad in white armor defined by light red lines separating the segments. His helmet covered his entire head and he wore a white visor which oddly enough didn't clash with the red helmet. Imprinted on the helmet was stylized Gamma symbol. Draped over his shoulders was a red cape that was white on the inside. "I am Kamen Rider Quincy…" Mounted on his left hip was a folded up bow. The belt was metal and held a cell phone in the buckle. Around his neck he wore a golden scarf that blew in the nonexistent wind. "I came from the not so distant future…" On his back he wore an oval shield that was almost completely white. Something about the rider seemed familiar to Lement. "When time resumes I will be gone as the Armor of Gamma only allows me short trips into the past or future and allows me to freeze time. When that happens yell out 'HENSHIN' and place the phone into the belt."

"Okay…"

"Good…" With that, the Rider of Gamma disappeared and time resumed. Lement only had seconds before Lenny came crashing down into him. "Only one shot at this…" Lement closed his eyes, taking a breath, and then they quickly shot open. "HENSHIN!" he then slammed the phone into the slot of the belt he was wearing.

"Activate!" the phone responded.

A blinding flash filled the area. Once again time seemed to be frozen but, not by someone. This time it was a something. Lement's helmet shattered as did his body armor. He could feel his right arm again as his entire body was free from his armor. Suddenly, new pieces of armor began to form on his body. First a pair of boots formed followed by a pair of metallic looking gloves and armor plates running up his arms to his elbows. Forming around the boots were more armor plates that formed and were going to his knees. A black body suit formed around Lement that soon formed form fitting armor plates. The body suit went up to his neck and suddenly an insect like black helmet formed around his head. The helmet resembled a black grasshopper. At the back of his helmet his blood red hair stood out in a ponytail. A burnt orange scarf floated down. The ends of the scarf appeared to have been tattered and torn. Grabbing it, he wrapped it around his neck as though it felt right. A small fan like generator formed on his back. Suddenly, red lines formed around the lenses of his helmet that soon ran down the side of helmet under the scarf and soon spread out, outlining the black body armor.

Lenny stopped in his tracks as the flash had blinded him. As he and Fred soon regained there sight standing before them was no longer Lement but, a whole new kettle of fish. The armor covered his entire body and was very much like a black grasshopper. There were even spikes on new warrior's gauntlets. His helmet had a small gem in the center with two antennae like protrusion. His arms were crossed and at his feet was the case containing now only the Epsilon and Gamma Gears. Around the warrior's waist was the Sigma Gear displaying the symbol for Sigma. "Now…would either of you like to face…" He took a battle pose, one arm extending straight out to his side and upward while the other stayed at his side. "ME!" A small explosion erupted behind him.

"So that's the Sigma Gear!" Lenny began to laugh. "I'm not impressed!"

"While I am…" Lement looked the armor over. "Pity my sabers are gone…" Lement smirked behind his helmet, balling his fists. Suddenly a HUD display appeared showing him diagram of the armor. The diagram rotated and showed that there were twin panels on his back that stored his sabers. "Guess they're not gone…"

"Lenny, you think it's a good idea to fight him? He did take off my arm…" Fred cringed at the thought, looking at the stump of his shoulder.

"Ha!" Lenny laughed landing on the ground. "He looks like fraggin insect!"

Lement, ignoring the two, continued to look at the HUD display. "OK, that's where my sabers are. Wonder what other weapons this puppy's got?" Again the HUD showed his back this time pointing out the small almost unnoticeable generator and began to detail how it worked like a power charger and generated an energy field around the feet and fists. Soon after that, the HUD displayed a blaster of sorts called the VW-Blaster. It displayed the phone attaching to the end of blaster, giving it a double barrel mode for rapid fire. It also displayed that if he attached one of his sabers, the range and energy output could be increased. It then displayed a saxophone with the word offline then it displayed a short sword with holes in the blade and it also displayed offline.

"COME ON, FRED! LET'S RIP AND SHRED!" Lenny flew toward Lement, flying at full speed. Seeing this, Lement leapt into the air and the slots in his back opened up as he performed a spin in midair while drawing his sabers.

Lenny stopped in midflight and glared at Lement. "You've got two choices, Bird Brain…One, you surrender and I let you both leave here with you live and two, and my personal choice, keep fighting me and end up a pile of so much hamburger!"

"HERE'S MY ANSWERS" Lenny screeched as he flew toward Lement at full speed.

Lement sighed, igniting his blades. The plasma charged energy sabers hummed ready to strike. "I warned you…" Lement crossed the sabers. Suddenly two orange afterimages of Lement appeared. "Nice, I can still use my heat haze…" At the last second, Lement preformed a kata of sorts making an 'X' shaped slash before performing a pair of powerful upward slices. The twin after images preformed the same motions.

Just as the second after the second image finished Lenny blew by. "HAHAHA! YOU MISSED!"

"No, I didn't…."

As if on cue Lenny's vision became split five ways to Sunday. He screamed in agony as he burst into blue flames and gray ash. Fred watched in horror as his partner died. "How…How…"

"Just a simple application of using this little generator on my back to speed up my reflexes, and the use of my sub-weapon called the heat haze. The heat haze generates a thermal duplicate that mirrors my motions two a T."

"Lenny…" Fred began to growl and got in a battle stance in his boar form his grey almost metallic armor glinting in the sun light. "You'll pay for that!" Fred charged forward, his tusks out ready to gore Lement.

"To die an honorable death…" Lement stored his sabers before he opened the phone on his belt and pressed the OK button.

"EXCEL CHARGE," it responded and the generator on his back began to charge up. Small orbs of yellow ran along the crimson lines of his suit.

"SIGMA CRASH!" Lament shouted. Just as Fred came within range, Lement smashed his fist into Fred's snout, sending the energy stored in his fist through the Boar Orphenoch's body.

Fred fell to the ground his entire body consumed in blue flames before crumbling to dust. Lement sighed and shook his head. "I warned them…" Lement picked up the chase containing the two other gears. "Guess I'll need a disguise and codename…I've got it! If anybody asks while I'm in this form, they can call me AKUMA!"

Just as he made that announcement, a small robotic looking dragonfly hovered near by recording him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven figures were watching from their hidden lair. They were all sitting in thrones with the highest one for the leader. "Ironic, my lord, that something you had stolen was stolen from you…" spoke a male deep voice.

"We'll retrieve the devices, my Lieutenant. It will simply take some time…" spoke another voice.

"As you wish, my lord…"

* * *

Once again thank ZK Chromedragozoid for beta reading and edits.

Preview next Chap: Our hero is soon joined by Derek Greymore and Maya Greymore. What does Derek know about the gears!


	3. Stolen tech!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen rider! If Owned a portion of Fox or CW I'd have Kamen Rider tranmitted here in the US. you win some you loose some!**

**Stratosphere somewhere near the Spira republic**

A black stealth wing jet flew through the night sky. It was undetectable by most forms of radar and scanning devices. Two emblems adorned the wings. The first emblem was stylized S and B. That Emblem represented Smart Brain Corporation. The second emblem was a G that was emblazoned on a sword driven through an anvil overgrown with triplicate blooms. That Emblem represented Grey Forge, an industrial company that made its money producing heavy equipment for manufacturing plants.

"Sir, we'll be arriving at the drop point in tee minus five minutes and counting," the pilot stated sitting at the controls of the stealth jet. He was dressed in standard flight uniform with Smart Brain logo. His copilot was dressed in an identical uniform.

A young man stepped into the cockpit of the jet. "Good, inform me when we reach the two minute mark." The young man stepped out of the cockpit. In the slim cargo hold of jet he began to put on his parachute.

He wore white dress shoes matching his white dress pants. Around his waist he wore a buckle with Grey forge emblem on it. He wore a jacket/shirt that was also white had a dark purple lining that ran parallel to the buttons on it. Over his shoulders he wore a short length cape that went a full 360 degrees around his upper chest. The cape had an extended neck that covered the lower portion of his face. Wrapped on his right wrist was a bracelet in the shape of cross with a ring around it. On his hands he wore a pair of white gloves with several words inscribed in a circle in old Arabic. On his face he wore a pair of square rim glasses covering his silver eyes. His hair was solid silver in color and if he let it would cover his right eye.

He sighed as the color of his hair was abnormal for anyone his age or for person in general. That wasn't the only thing bothering him though far from it in fact. He had many things running through his mind including why he was infiltrating the Spira Republic.

(Flashback)

**Tokyo Japan**

Derek straightened his suit jacket as he rode the elevator upward toward the top floor of Smart Brain's Tokyo branch. He had been in Japan for one reason and that was he was on vacation. Being called by Smart Brain officials was one thing. Derek had always found it easy to deal with the board of directors of several companies. What wasn't easy was the fact that it wasn't the board of directors that wanted to see him but the CEO of Smart Brain Tokyo himself.

They had only met once before and that was in London when CEO's of both companies and all their branches were discussing terms on several joint ventures. Most of them would be leaked out to the press with the others. The more top secret projects were kept a tight lid on.

That had been the first and last time they had met. Derek watched the doors of elevator open welcoming him into the top floor of the building. Stepping off the lift Derek bowed to the secretary at the desk and held out a card. "I'm here to meet with Amakusa-san." Derek's Japanese was almost fluid, though it still wasn't perfect. The secretary nodded taking the card.

"One moment…" The secretary sat down and pressed a button on a phone which Derek could only assume was the intercom. "Greymore-san is here to see you, sir."

"_Send him in please_." The secretary looked at Derek who nodded in appreciation.

"Arigato." Derek stated as he slowly opened the doors to Ichijyo's office. Desmond wasn't looking in his direction as though waiting something. Derek realized what the young CEO wanted. He closed the doors to office.

"Herbal Tea, Mr. Greymore?" Desmond offered still facing away from Derek, this put off Derek for a moment. Derek from what he knew of the CEO usually made eye contact. "Desmond, would you please turn around?"

Desmond turned around and faced Derek. Then like a wave Derek realized why Desmond didn't seem right. "You're not the real Desmond though you are a close approximation." Derek's tone wasn't angry. It was simply a matter of fact.

Desmond or rather his approximation nodded. "I was right about you. You do have keen sense of your surroundings." Desmond interlocked his fingers. "As a matter of fact I'm a shadow clone or extension of him. And before you ask, Mr. Greymore, he is fully aware of what I am doing as he has a mental link with me."

"I see." Derek stepped foreword and looked at chair near the desk. "May I?"

"Yes, you may."

Derek took a seat in the chair. Taking a calming breathe he spoke. "I suspect this isn't a social call. May I inquire as to why you…contacted me."

"Of course. You see, recently Smart Brain has lost three top secret devices and we need someone to retrieve them…"

Derek raised an eyebrow. His eyebrows unlike the rest of his hair wasn't actually silver in color in fact they where actually a frosted over black. "Why not send in one of Smart Brain's operatives to retrieve said devices?"

"I would, but considering you already have a contact inside The Spira republic we thought it would be best if you or one of your operatives infiltrated the chain of islands. Though, we would prefer if you would take care of the problem yourself."

Derek looked at Desmond for a moment. "I have three simple questions and I doubts as to whether or not you will answer any of them. First and for most: how could you know of my contact, when the islands themselves chose to cut themselves off from the rest of the world? Second is what makes you think I would have operatives of my own? Third and final I would like to know about these devices…that your company apparently lost…"

Desmond smiled. "Well these might answer some of your questions." A flat screen monitor dropped down to the left of Desmond's desk. Desmond took out a remote and pressed a button suddenly the sight of convoy heading out played before him. To either side of the convoy were Smart Troopers on motorbikes and four black Smart Brain hummers. Suddenly, the tire of first truck exploded sending it crashing into one of its escorts. What followed was unexpected. Several Orphenochs burst onto the scene only to have the satellite feed go to static. "Orphenochs?" was Derek's only question.

It was Desmond's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You know of them?"

"Long story…"

"I see you'll have to tell it to me some time." Desmond reached under his desk and pulled out a metal suitcase. Derek eyed it before he took it and popped the latches and found several files. Derek looked through them. "I see. So this has to do with…"

Desmond simply nodded before Derek finished. "As to how we know of your contact, let's just say we have our own secrets."

Derek closed the case before standing up. "And what will be my mode of transportation?"

"Remember one of Smart Brain and Grey Forge's stealth wing project? You'll be taking one of the completed jets."

"I see…"

(end flashback)

**Stratosphere**

Derek came back out of his trip into his memories by a voice from cockpit. "Two minutes to drop zone."

"Understood." Derek put on a pair of sports goggles that covered his glasses. He stood up and grabbed hold of a handle. Suddenly, a pain shot through his right hand. He gritted his teeth letting the pain pass.

He looked at the hatch that he would soon jump out of and thought about his contact. He knew two things for sure about his contact. First was the fact that she was a she. That fact was made apparent in her voice. The second thing he knew for sure was the fact that she had confirmed that they had met in person before.

He found this interesting as he mentally ran through the list of people who had similar voices and knew him. It was rather short list because only four people came to mind. Two of which, sadly, he knew where dead. The third was missing and was missed because she had been close to Derek and in fact she was the one who had raised him. The fourth well he didn't want to think about the fourth simply because she was simply creepy.

Taking out an oxygen tank and mask, he prepared for his high altitude drop or halo drop. He watched as the cargo hold doors came open. He then took one last deep breath. "We've arrived at the drop zone!" the pilot yelled. As soon as the pilot yelled this, Derek took a flying leap out of the plane.

The wind screamed past his ears for what seemed like minutes as he dropped. From plane to the ground it had been three hundred thousand feet in the air. For normal skydiving the drop would only be 25 thousand, possibly less.

Once he dropped below four thousand feet he pulled the rip cord.

**Luca city, Slums**

A young man with long crimson hair dribbled the basketball, keeping his back to his opponent. He was dressed in a red wife beater under shirt, and a pair of black and red striped sports shorts. Taking a lunge forward, he went for the basket. Though he missed the initial shot he quickly retrieved the ball and slammed it in on the rebound.

"I lost…" His slightly taller opponent gaped as the score on the board changed from 24 home and 24 visitors to 26 visitors. He was an abnormally tall person standing easily at seven foot and six inches. What made him that tall was his Metahuman gene which only gave him his abnormal height and nothing else.

His opponent, standing about six foot one, smirked as his long blood red hair easily reaching below the swell of his back. "Height isn't everything." He smirked and tossed the taller man the ball.

"Come on, Falsetto, a rematch!" requested the tall man as he caught the ball.

"Not today, Howard." Falsetto smirked, picking up his bag that was partially unzipped. If anyone noticed they would have seen a rather strange belt with one strap partially hanging out. "I've gotta get to work in about ten minutes." Falsetto or Seto to his friends looked at the display on his cell phone, "Which gives me just enough time to shower and change." With those parting words, Seto went behind a warehouse.

Silently, he thanked whatever gods there were that no one was following him. Seto pressed a few keys on his cell phone and suddenly his clothes changed. Being what he was, Falsetto never really developed a sweat, which was a plus in his book. He now wore black carpenter jeans with matching tennis shoes with red stripes. On his back he wore what looked like a leather jacket with a single red stripe running down each sleeve and on the back of the jacket was a red sigma emblem. Thankfully, he had discovered a way of using the Sigma Gear to give him a human appearance.

Looking around, making sure no one was looking he whistled. Out of the shadows leaped a blue metallic wolf. "Who's a good boy!" Seto leaned down and stroked the robot wolf's chin. The wolf panted happily as its chin was rubbed. Seto smirked. Having Doppler's research in his head had raised his intellect well above the average human. Scrounging around the train he had crashed into only days earlier, he had found the parts and tools necessary to build his canine companion. The rest he sold for scrap for a hefty penny, the only exception being the three belts and their corresponding gears. When he tried using the other two they acted dead.

With that money and his hacking skills he created a new identity. Though he found it odd that he could so easily create a false identity so quickly he didn't let it bother him. "Ready for a ride, boy?" the wolf barked in the affirmative and started to shift its form. Within less than a minute, the wolf had become a crotch rocket motorcycle. Climbing on he sped off once again failing to notice a robotic dragonfly watching his every move.

**Location Unknown**

"It seems he's integrated himself into our society very well, my lord," the speaker was calm and collected.

"I don't care! When I am I going to smash his head in!" growled a new voice and to accompany that voice was a single glowing red eye.

"Soon my rebellious servant…very soon…" spoke another calm voice obviously the leader. As the leader spoke, a dark purple flame could be seen from the throne. The flame was coming from a pair of eyes.

"Just you remember when I get those gears for you! You're sending me back! You understand!"

"The lord understands, Vile. He understands very well…" spoke the first voice to the one named Vile.

When his name was called he stepped out of the shadows. He looked like Boba Fett from star wars yet he had dark purple armor and had a cannon mounted on his shoulder. "First I'm going to smash that pitiful excuse for a clone then you're SENDING ME HOME! You hear that, ninja boy!"

The first voice didn't respond.

**Luca Harbor, Night club**

Derek walked into the night club. The sound of a jazz band echoed through the room. It was a light blues number which mirrored the feeling of the club itself: depressing. Taking a seat at the bar, Derek waited for the barkeep to approach him. As he waited, he took stock on the club. Most of the patrons didn't look all that human which wasn't surprising considering the Spira republic was similar to the island nation of Genosha. He looked at the stage and saw that the lead player of stage band was the saxophonist. He also noticed the player had long blood red hair.

"What will it be," spoke a soothing female voice. That voice quickly caught Derek attention. Looking up he saw the club's owner. She had platinum blonder hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore dress slacks that were a dark purple in tone with a matching vest. She also wore a white dress shirt. "The wolf howls into the moon light…" Derek began as if in a trance staring into her dark purple eyes.

"One day hoping to swallow it whole…" she finished for him with a smile on her face. "Hello, Derek." She began to clean a glass letting the other employees of the night club do the work. "How long has it been?"

"Far…far to long…" He responded a slight smirk crossing his normally calm features.

"So what brings you to this lonely chain of islands?" She asked placing the glass down.

"Hey, Maya, I'm taking a break," Derek looked over to find the source of the new voice. Looking at the stage he saw the crimson haired young man and almost growled for around the waist of the young man was the belt that went with the Sigma Gear. "Make it a quick one, Falsetto. I'm not paying you to slack!" Maya yelled back.

Derek sighed calming himself he mentally noted to deal with owner of Sigma Gear latter. Looking back at Maya he spoke again. "I'm looking for something, Maya."

"You've always been looking for something Derek you just don't always know what it is."

"Sometimes I do, Maya, sometimes I do." He took a sip of water from a glass that had been placed in front of him while he had been glaring at Falsetto. He didn't look her in eyes, those eyes that always seemed to hypnotize him. "And this time I do know what I'm looking for. I'm looking for several pieces of equipment that were stolen from a business partner."

"Why would your business partner want to send you to retrieve it why not call the police or something of the like?"

"Two very simply reasons. First the equipment in question is top secret…second…I have a contact here in Spira Republic and I do believe I've figured out who that contact is."

Maya raised an eyebrow but, kept a small smile. "Oh, who may ask would that contact be?"

It was Derek's turn to form a small smile. He raised his glass and pointed at her there eyes making contact again. "I do believe that contact…is you…"

She smiled and as a mother would she brushed the hair out of one his eyes. "You always were smart." Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss on his forehead. No one seemed to take notice of this almost motherly action.

"That's how you raised me, mother." This statement would have shocked most people considering that they didn't look that far apart in age. He was in his mid to late teens while she appeared to be in her early twenties.

"My little cub has grown…" she said, stepping back and smiling at him with motherly affection.

"I'm not a wolf, mother, you know that," he stated, almost in a matter a fact tone.

"Be that as it may Derek, you will always be my little cub." She cooed as she leaned back.

"To be raised by a chimera." Derek rolled his eyes. "An over protective wolf human chimera at that…"

"One that also taught you how to fight and survive…"

Derek nodded in agreement. "Now enough with the banter…Has anything abnormal happened over the course of a few days?"

Maya shrugged. "Define abnormal on a chain of islands mostly populated by Mutants, Metahumans, and Orphenochs."

"Insectoid armors for one."

"Insectoid armors?" Maya looked up at the ceilings watching a fan spin around slowly. "Well, yes, we've had a bug styled guy running around stopping crimes though at times he seems a bit overly violent…"

"Now it's your turn to define something that's the phrase overly violent…"

"Simple really. How does the criminals' coming back to jail missing a limb or two?"

"That's rather…" Derek began only for Maya to finish for him. "Violent?"

"Indeed…" Maya suddenly looked towards the entrance of her night club. Seconds later, Derek turned to face the entrance as his senses were sharpened by years of training.

Outside the night club, a large group gathered. There were two rows of seven. The front row took a crouching stance holding weapons that looked something like machine guns. The second line formed behind the first also training their guns. "Battle Android Troopers! FIRE!"

**Thanks be to ZK for allowing my to use his OC Ichijyo from his ZK Draco. Look for it in Teen titans section.**


End file.
